The Lily's Promise
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: AU PolkaxRetto He was seven when he first met her. She was a fairy child surrounded by glowing lights; he was a restless lad with dreams of granduer. Little did either know that a single promise to wait for each other would shake both their worlds and everyone else's down around their ears. Rating may change.


**Me: so...i just started this game and both my brother and i are kind of addicted to it, much to our mother's eternal annoyance since she can't watch fringe cause we're constantly playing... and like everything else i grow addicted to, i decided to looke up fanfics for ES, and to my great disappointment, i found not a single AU. so i said to myself, i said, well i'll write one instead. this is what came out of that little pep talk.**

**Xao: we don't own eternal sonata. in case you hadn't figured that out.**

**Fuu: Enjoy the fic!**

_The Lily's Promise_

Prologue: The Fairy Child

He had been seven when he first saw her. He had been in the forest, fending off the monsters he saw in his fantasies when he noticed her. At first, he had the fleeting thought that she was also a part of his imaginings; girls never went into the forests outside Ritardando, what with the tall, foreboding trees and the giant spider webs.

Yet the girl before him couldn't have been part of Allegretto's grand day dreams; he hadn't even considered rescuing a damsel today, for one. For another, he girl before him was rather average looking in her light red sun dress and stockings and ribbons. Or she would be, if not for the multiple lights dancing all around her. She seemed to glow right along with them, too.

"Who are you?"

The question escaped his lips before he meant it to. He realized belatedly that probably should have started with hello, but it was too late as the girl whirled around to stare at Allegretto with odd silver-blue eyes.

The two children watched each other for a small eternity before Allegretto took a small step forward, breaking the trance. The glowing girl turned and ran down the beaten path away from the boy.

"Wait!" Allegretto gave chase after his new point of interest. The girl was rather fast, he was surprised to find out. But he was no slouch either, though he was much more used to running through paved streets as opposed to mossy undergrowth.

He must have taken a wrong turn however, as after a good while of chasing the fairy girl, Allegretto lost sight of her. "Aw man," he muttered. He began to turn back the way he came, when a low growl made itself known. Allegretto whirled around to come face to face with a wolf driven half-mad by hunger and sickness.

Despite his earlier dreams of grandeur, Allegretto was still only seven, and had never truly faced down anything bigger than some of Ritardando's infamous sewer rats. Faced with such a terrifying face as the one before him was- well, terrifying.

The wolf took advantage of the boy's horror to launch its attack. It latched its fangs deep into Allegretto's leg with a surprising strength, born of desperation, a great snarl rising from its dripping lips as it tore at Allegretto's thigh.

The boy screamed as teeth met bone, and with strength he didn't even know he had, Allegretto brought down the hilt of his play sword hard upon the starving wolf's nose. The wolf's grip loosened and Allegretto quickly brought his sword down in a great arcing swing that hit the foul beast in the neck, breaking its grip entirely.

With a fierce cry of rage, terror, and pain, Allegretto continued to beat back at the wolf until it disappeared back into the underbrush, its determination broken by a meal that fought back.

Allegretto collapsed as soon as the wolf vanished, giving out a small whimper of pain. He fought at tears as he was much too old to cry, even if no one was around to see them; his pride would never forgive him.

"Are…are you alright?"

Allegretto looked up in shock as the fairy girl stood before him, the balls of glowing light still dancing around her, thought they seemed a great deal more agitated as she kneeled before him. He couldn't help but stare as she peeled his bloody hands away from his thigh with tiny hands.

"This looks painful," she whispered to him. Allegretto could come up with no response to her statement since, yes, the wolf's bite was excruciatingly painful.

Those tiny hands returned to the freely bleeding wound, but this time the girl was glowing again in a way that rivaled the dancing lights all around her. Allegretto's eyes finally broke from the top the fairy girl's blonde head to his leg as it too began to glow.

Allegretto felt his mouth fall open and about to protest an explanation, when wonder of wonder, his leg didn't hurt anymore. At all.

The girl lifted her hands from Allegretto's previously bleeding leg that showed no signs of deep bleeding gashes save for a set of scars in the pattern of a predator's teeth. The dumbstruck boy brought his leg up to test that it was functional and verify the disappearance of the deep puncture wounds that had been not but a scant few seconds before.

Allegretto lifted his eyes up to the silver-blue of the girls. "How did you…?" he more or less choked out in shock and awe. Quickly he shook his head and restarted his sentence with a sincere, "Thank you." His mama didn't raise an impolite simpleton, after all.

The fairy girl smiled brightly in return. "You're welcome."

"I'm Allegretto, by the way," the boy continued quickly, before the girl disappeared again. "What's your name?"

The girl studied Allegretto with those odd, soul-piercing eyes, before smiling sunnily. "My name is Polka. It's very nice to meet you, Allegretto."

**Me: and so ends the prologue. damn, but it's been forever since i sat down and worte something... am i rusty? did any of you like it well enough? let me know, please?**

**Xao & Fuu: Till next time!**


End file.
